Talk:Nelson
Ident I'm almost positive this guy is Mayor Nelson. When Palmer takes the podium, he is the only one standing forward by Palmer's right hand side - Palmer turns to him when he says "thank you Mayor Nelson" - also, he is the first person who Palmer shakes hands with after entering the main room in the power plant.--Acer4666 21:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : Doesn't he appear on-stage too? I remember a guy on-stage and thinking to myself "damn this has to be him". I feel like you're close to making another good ID here. 03:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it's harder to get a clear pic of him when he's on stage but that's mainly why I think it's him - he's standing just to Palmer's right, and Palmer motions to him when he says "thank you mayor nelson" and then the guy starts grinning. This shot on the right is from Palmer's entrance, just cos it's a clearer shot of the guy--Acer4666 08:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::But wouldn't it still be an "assumption" to just say you're "ALMOST positive" he's the guy? Just saying that there might be other possibilities. He could be a plant executive or something. Thief12 10:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::My "almost" certainty was to invite people to watch it and verify it for themselves. I am as certain as many other idents that wiki 24 has made - Palmer says "thank you mayor nelson" while gesturing at this guy, and no-one else is in the vicinity of the podium (Nelson had just been speaking at the podium). Have you watched the scene to see what I mean? I think it's pretty clear that it's him--Acer4666 10:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, I don't have the Season 1 DVD, so in the end, I defer to your judgment on it. I hope you didn't take it as a personal questioning of you. Just trying to make sure we don't jump to conclusions just for the sake of identifying someone. Thief12 11:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh no, no worries - we wanna be sure about these things! In this case I am sure, but I'll try to upload a shot of the moment Palmer says "thank you nelson". It may not express exactly what happens in a photo but I'll give it a go!--Acer4666 12:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Badly enough, my DVD isn't working, so I can't watch it! --Station7 12:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) this is when Palmer says "thank you mayor nelson" - you can see his eyeline is pointing at the guy. It's quite a tight shot, but from the layout of the stage here you can see it's the only person he could've been looking at. As I say these pics don't quite illustrate it as well as seeing the footage, but it gives an idea--Acer4666 13:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : I have to say I agree, but just to be sure what is the timecode when this happens? --ASHPD24 06:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah cool yeah, the time is around 35:40 on my dvd--Acer4666 09:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I pretty much agree too. Thief12 00:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC)